Del odio al amor, ¿hay un solo paso?
by Fernando-Urashima
Summary: Draco se despierta mejor que nunca, pero está confundido, alguien de su pasado regresa. Robin x Raven. Star x Draco. Dedicado a mi amigo El Santo Pegaso. Capítulo 4 subido.
1. Un nuevo Titan

**Capitulo 1: Un nuevo Titan**

2 años antes…

Un joven iba caminando solo por la calle, con una gabardina que ocultaba todo su cuerpo, unos guantes de cuero cubrían sus manos y unas gafas de sol cubrían sus ojos, aun siendo verano, todos los que le veían pensaban como podía llevar ese atuendo con el calor que hacía (y no era para menos, era verano y hacía casi 38º). Se metió en una casa, subió las escaleras y abrió una puerta con su llave, entró y cerró la puerta con llave. Cuando terminaba se sacar las llaves, se escuchaban ruido de pasos que venían corriendo hacia él.

**Amy:** Hermano, ya has llegado.

**¿?:** Hola hermanita, como ha ido todo?

**Amy:** Muy bien. Oye hermano, por que no quieres que te diga por tu nombre?

**¿?:** Porque te pondría en peligro. Ya sabes que eres todo lo que me queda en el mundo, y si algo te pasara, no se que haría.

**Amy:** Tranquilo hermano, no me pasará nada. (Sonrisa infantil)

**¿?:** Y yo me encargaré de ello.

1 año antes…

La ciudad estaba destrozada, algunos edificios aun quedaban en pie, pero era cuestión de tiempo que fueran destrozados. Mientras tanto, un joven de unos 16 años luchaba contra una especie de monstruo, el cual lo estaba derrotando.

**Monstruo:** Eres débil. Y aun así luchas. Por qué correr tantos riesgos por esa niña?

**¿?:** No es una simple niña, ella me devolvió las ganas de vivir, unas ganas que tu me arrebataste cuando mataste a mi familia.

**Monstruo:** No fue necesario, tu te encargaste de destruirlo todo, y por ende tu familia murió, porque tu también eres un monstruo.

**¿?:** Cállate! Cállate! Cállate! (gritaba mientras se tapaba los oídos para intentar no escucharle)

**Monstruo: **Primero tu madre murió al darte a luz y a esa niña, y tu padre murió cuando comenzaste a descubrir tus poderes. Es cuestión de tiempo que esa niña muera también por tu culpa.

**¿?:** No pienso hacerle nada malo. Ella es mi hermana, y no permitiré que nadie, ni siquiera tú, le pongas un dedo encima.

**Monstruo:** Idiota (de su boca sale una gran llamarada que golpea de lleno en el joven, carbonizando parte de su atuendo). De verás crees que con esos poderes tan ridículos, podrás hacerme algo?

**¿?:** No lo sabremos si no lo intento.

Se levantó con dificultad, se despojo del resto de su atuendo (la gabardina, los guantes y las gafas), quedando una persona de piel morena, ojos rojos como la sangre, dientes afilados como cuchillas, poderosas garras en sus manos y pies, dos alas a su espalda, similares a las alas de dragón, de casi 3 metros de envergadura de una punta a otra y una larga cola que le salía en su trasero, similar al de un dragón.

**Monstruo:** Lo ves, eres más un dragón que un humano. Por eso eres un dragoniano.

**¿?:** Soy un humano, solo que con una apariencia diferente.

Monstruo: Te equivocas. Si fueras humano, serías como esa niña; sin embargo, no lo eres. Reconoce lo que siempre has negado de tu persona.

**¿?:** Jamás!

**Monstruo:** Entonces, tienes 2 minutos, sino… (baja una especie de jaula con la niña dentro) ella morirá ante tus ojos.

Él no se hizo de rogar, se abalanzó hacia él con una velocidad vertiginosa, lanzando zarpazos y coletazos intentando herirle, pero sin ningún éxito.

**Monstruo:** Queda 1 minuto y 30 segundos.

Seguía atacando, ahora desde el aire, volando rápidamente y con una facilidad increíble, pero aun así no conseguía hacerle ni un rasguño.

**Monstruo:** Te quedan 30 segundos. No te queda mucho tiempo.

Él por su parte, decidió arriesgarse, se puso en posición y le lanzo una llamarada blanca, la cual congelo todo lo que había en el lugar donde estaba el monstruo, se dio la vuelta y lanzó una descarga eléctrica hacia su oponente, el cual lo repelió con otra descarga eléctrica. De pronto se escuchó un grito desgarrador, se giró y pudo ver como en la jaula, estaba siendo electrocutada, con la chica dentro.

**¿?:** AMY!!!!!!!!!!!

Se dirigió hacia la jaula rápidamente, pero fue sujetado por su oponente.

**Monstruo:** Mira este hermoso espectáculo.

Intentaba zafarse, pero no podía, hacia todo lo posible, pero la ira y la desesperación aumentaban, mientras veía como Amy estaba sufriendo ante esa descarga eléctrica, hasta que dejó de gritar y se desmoronó en el suelo de la jaula. Ante esto, el oponente le liberó y se fue, diciendo algo que no se le olvidaría en la vida.

**Monstruo:** Aun no estás totalmente listo. Nos veremos de nuevo, cuando vuelvas a abrirte a alguien. (dicho esto desaparece)

El joven se acerca a su hermana, destroza la jaula de un solo golpe, cogiendo a su hermana, la cual abría los ojos lenta y pesadamente.

**¿?:** Amy, lo siento.

**Amy:** Drake… (levanta una mano para acariciar su rostro, pero no llega a su destino y cae, exhalando su ultimo aliento)

**Drake:** AMYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tiempo actual…

Amanece en la torre Titan, y los titanes comenzaban a despertarse. Había algunos cambios con respecto a ellos, ahora todos tenían 17 años, salvo Cyborg que tenía 18. Algunos se levantaban en solitario, mientras que una pareja entraba mientras sus compañeros les hacían burla.

**Chico Bestia:** Hola parejita.

**Robin:** Oye, tienes que hacer todas las mañanas lo mismo?

**Cyborg:** Es que la cara que pones no tiene precio.

Robin se ponía colorado, desde que formalizó su relación con Raven, siempre se burlaban de él, aunque éste sabía que no era con mala intención. Raven por su parte, iba vestida con su traje blanco y su cabello caía hasta su cintura. Estaba realmente hermosa, y eso no pasaba desapercibido por nadie.

**Starfire:** Chicos, el desayuno está preparado.

**Robin:** Dime que no lo has preparado tu Star.

**Chico Bestia:** Si por favor, dinos que no lo has hecho tu?

**Starfire:** Pero si está muy bueno, ya veréis como os gusta.

**Cyborg (viendo el potingue de color naranja):** Me parece que he perdido el apetito.

**Los demás:** Yo también.

De pronto sonó la alarma, los Titans agradecieron la sirena, ya que así se libraban de comer los pudín que Star preparaba. Todos se dirigieron a la sala principal y se informaron de lo que ocurría. Robin se montó en su moto con Raven detrás, mientras que Cyborg iba en su todo-terreno, Chico Bestia se convirtió en un águila e iba volando junto con Star. Cuando llegaron al lugar, solo pudieron ver varios incendios, pero se quitaron de en medio cuando una furgoneta con unos atracadores salieron a toda velocidad, dejando algún que otro billete en su huida. Cuando se disponían a ir tras la furgoneta, la carretera se congela, provocando que volcara el vehículo. Cuando se acercaron, vieron como de su interior salían tres tipos, los cuales salieron corriendo cuando al poco rato explotó la furgoneta, gracias a una especie de llamarada.

**Robin:** Qué ha sido eso?

**Cyborg:** Hay alguien más.

Los atracadores se congelaron de inmediato al ver una silueta que aparecía tras las llamas. Su imagen era realmente escalofriante, un tipo de casi metro setenta, mas o menos como los Titans, exceptuando Cyborg. Cuando se hizo visible, desplegó sus alas, apagando el incendio y provocando un vendaval que casi tumbaba a cualquiera. Éste ignorando a los Titans, miró a los atracadores, los cuales dejaron las bolsas de dinero y salieron corriendo al mínimo contacto con sus ojos. No llegaron muy lejos, ya que uno de ellos fue ensartado literalmente con su cola, el otro fue decapitado casi instantáneamente y el último fue quemado vivo ante la mirada atónita de los Titans. Cuando terminó con ellos se fijo en los Titans, Raven estaba oculta preparandose para atacar en cualquier momento.

**¿?:** Quiénes son ustedes?

**Robin:** Somos los Teen Titans, y tu quien eres?

**Chico Bestia:** Por qué has matado de esa manera tan cruel a esas personas.

**¿?:** Alguien que se encarga de exterminar a los maleantes de este planeta.

**Starfire:** Eso es propio de un monstruo.

**¿?:** Todos llevamos un monstruo dentro bonita. Lo que nos convierte en monstruos a todos. Solo que no lo sabemos.

Star ante ese comentario le lanzo una de sus bolas de energía verde, pero fue interceptada por una de las alas de ese tipo, y no le dejo ni un rasguño.

**¿?:** Es inútil, mi piel es más dura que el diamante.

**Cyborg:** Entonces prueba mi cañón láser.

El brazo de Cyborg se convierte en un cañón y dispara una ráfaga que golpea en el pecho de ese desconocido, estrellándolo contra un edificio, pero para su sorpresa salió de entre los escombros sin apenas un rasguño, y limpiándose el polvo del cuerpo.

**¿?:** No me obliguéis a haceros daño.

Chico Bestia se convirtió en un rinoceronte y embistió contra él, pero fue detenido en seco por un agarre en su cuerno, lo levantó y lo mando hacia los demás, los cuales se quitaron de en medio, aunque Chico Bestia se convirtió en un halcón y voló antes de estrellarse contra el suelo, volviendo a su forma humana al ponerse en el suelo. Robin sacó su bastón de acero y se dirigió a enfrentarse a él, todos los golpes eran detenidos con los brazos, ambos lanzaban algún puñetazo y alguna patada, pero sin golpear al contrario.

**¿?:** No lo haces tan mal. Eres bueno, realmente bueno. Quizás el más bueno que haya visto en mucho tiempo. Pero esto se acabó.

Cuando se dispuso a echar una llamarada por su boca, su cuerpo fue lanzado contra un edificio, envuelto en una energía oscura.

**Robin:** Bien hecho Raven.

**Raven (tono serio):** No es tan fácil acabar con él.

**¿?:** Eso me ha dolido chica, eso se merece un premio especial.

Acto seguido lanzó una descarga eléctrica de sus ojos, el cual no alcanzó a la gótica por los pelos, pero quemó su capa y su caperuza, mostrando su cara. Cuando vió su cara, se quedó estático y comenzó a temblar. Lo que veían sus ojos no le entraba en la cabeza, creía estar en una pesadilla o en un sueño, le comenzó a doler la cabeza y se la sujetó gritando incoherencias, como "NO!", "No es posible!", "Tu estabas muerta!". Cuando su mente no lo soportó más, dio un grito tan atronador y desgarrador de dolor, que se quedó inconsciente y cayó pesadamente al suelo.

·············································································································································

Cuando despertó, se encontraba en una cama, en una habitación que no reconocía, se levantó con dificultad, aun le dolía la cabeza y se sentía desorientado. Abrió la puerta y chocó con Starfire, la cual se llevó un susto de muerte y gritó.

**¿?:** No grites por favor. Ay mi cabeza. (dice mientras se lleva una mano a su cabeza)

**Star:** No me asustes de esa manera.

**¿?:** No lo hice a propósito. Dónde estoy?

**Robin (Apareciendo detrás de él):** En la torre T de los Titans. Vamos al salón, tenemos preguntas que hacerte.

Cuando llegaron, se sentó en una silla, y los demás Titans estaban alrededor suya.

**Robin:** Ante todo, cual es tu nombre?

**¿?:** Mi nombre no importa. Siempre que lo pronuncio ocurre algo terrible.

**Starfire:** De donde eres?

**¿?:** Soy un dragoniano. (Star se asustó un montón)

**Raven:** Que ocurre Star?

**Starfire:** Un dragoniano? Creía que se habían extinguido. (Ante la cara de desconcierto de los demás prefirió contar su historia) Era una raza guerrera, la cual dominaban algún elemento, eran muy fuertes y casi era imposible derrotarlos. Si no fue porque su planeta explotó, aun seguirían destruyendo planetas. Solo les importaban luchar.

**¿?:** A mi pesar así era, pero a mi no me gusta pelear. Prefiero llevar una vida pacífica. Pero por azares del destino me obligaron a tomar el camino que llevo.

**Cyborg:** Y que camino es ese?

**¿?:** Acabar con todos los maleantes, hasta encontrar a cierto tipo. Mi enemigo, alguien a quien juré matar y arrancarle el corazón. Él hizo de mi vida una sed de venganza, en solitario y sin amigos. (Esto lo decía serio, mientras que en sus ojos se veía la tristeza, la rabia, ira, soledad, un conjunto de sentimientos que encogían el corazón de cualquiera)

**Raven:** Matarle no te hará sentir mejor.

**¿?: **Pero me dejará dormir más tranquilo.

**Chico Bestia:** Por qué te desmayaste tras ver el rostro a Raven?

**¿?:** Es la perfecta imagen de alguien muy importante que me arrebató ese desgraciado hace un año.

Todos se quedaron mudos, jamás se pensaron que tendría alguien que se preocupara por él, hasta que vieron un colgante que había en su cuello.

**Robin:** Qué es ese colgante?

**¿?:** Algo que si alguno de ustedes lo cogen sin mi permiso, os haré ver el infierno. Es mi único recuerdo de esa persona. Dentro hay una foto suya, es lo que me mantiene con vida día a día.

**Star:** Vale. Pero oye, por qué no nos dices un nombre al que dirigirnos a ti?

**¿? (meditando):** Podéis llamarme Draco.

**Raven:** Te pega mucho. Pareces un dragón, así que te viene bien.

**Robin:** Oye, dime, te parece bien unirte a nosotros? Ser un Titan? Aunque no podrás matar a los maleantes, sino entregarlos a la justicia.

**Draco:** No estoy acostumbrado a trabajar en equipo.

**Cyborg:** No estarás hablando en serio no Robin?

**Robin:** Si, por qué no? Ya visteis lo fuerte que es. Alguien así en nuestro equipo nos haría invencibles.

**Draco:** De acuerdo, me uniré a vosotros, pero yo haré las cosas a mi manera. No mataré a nadie, pero tampoco esperéis que siga las órdenes de nadie.

**Robin:** Bienvenido al equipo Draco.

Todos le saludaban y en mucho tiempo, Draco sintió algo que hacía un año que no sentía, tranquilidad interior y una sensación muy agradable en su ser.

Bueno, me salió largo, espero que os guste. Dedicado a mi gran amigo El Santo Pegaso, el cual le prometí un fic de Teen Titans y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Próximo capítulo: Una convivencia difícil

Previews:

- Star no se fía de Draco.

- Draco se siente atraído por Star pero no lo reconoce.

- Robin y Raven tienen su primer encuentro amoroso por la noche.

- Recuerdos olvidados.

- El pasado de Draco.

Dejen reviews.


	2. Aparece Blackfire

**Capitulo 2: Una convivencia difícil. Aparece Blackfire.**

Ha pasado una semana desde que Draco se unió al grupo, pero de vez en cuando había problemas, aun no había matado a ningún maleante, pero todos se quedaron sin "algo", ya sea un brazo, una parte de la pierna, etc. Pero lo peor de todo fue la relación entre cierta tamariana y él, apenas se podían ver, y por casi todo comenzaban a discutir.

**Draco:** Por qué no me dejas en paz Star?

**Star:** Como puedes ser tan sanguinario? Pero claro, dragoniano tenías que ser.

**Draco:** Mira ya se mi ascendencia y no es necesario que me lo estés recordando constantemente. Además, tu eres bastante pesada y no paras de hablar, además tu comida es asquerosa, y cuando empiezas que si el poema de esto, el poema de lo otro, eres como un disco rayao, lo sabes?

**Star:** Al menos son cosas buenas, pero tu eres aburrio, terco, insensible y un antipático. No creo que alguien te hubiese querido, ni siquiera esa persona (dice apuntando a su colgante, provocando la furia de Draco, el cual la coge por el cuello y la eleva con su mano)

**Draco:** Vuelve a decir eso sobre "ella" y te juro por lo más sagrado que limpiaré el piso con tus entrañas, entendiste?!

Todos se quedaron estáticos, la mirada de Draco no dejaba a dudas que no estaba bromeando, y Robin le convenció para que la bajara, cosa que hizo de inmediato, pero lanzandola al suelo como un objeto y se fue por la ventana volando.

**Raven:** Star, no eres muy sutil que digamos.

**Cyborg:** Que hubiera pasado si no estuvieramos aquí Star? Ya deberías saber que no quiere que le hablen mal de la persona que lleva en ese colgante.

**Chico Bestia:** Yo la entiendo, y estoy de acuerdo, pero decirle lo del colgante, yo me habría mordido la lengua Star.

**Star:** Es que es desesperante. (dicho esto se fue a su cuarto)

El día paso sin problemas, pero a la hora de cenar, había algo que faltaba.

**Cyborg:** No falta Draco?

**Robin:** Es cierto, lleva todo el día fuera.

**Star:** Por mi que no vuelva.

**Raven:** …

**Chico Bestia:** Alguien quiere tofu?

**Cyborg:** A nadie le gusta el tofu!

Y asi otra discusión por el tofu. Mientras tanto, en una montaña alejada de la Jump City…

Draco POV

"_No entiendo por qué debo seguir asi. Por qué no puedo matarme y así reunirme contigo? Me haces tanta falta Amy, eras mi unica razón para existir, y no encuentro al tipo que te hizo lo que te hizo. Y esa tamariana, quien se cree diciendome eso? Acaso conoce mi dolor? No quiero que lo conozca nadie, nadie, eso es algo solo mío._ (Agarra el colgante con su puño y lo aprieta contra su pecho_) Juro que te vengaré, y cuando lo haga, nos reuniremos de nuevo. Aquí no me queda nada, solo agonía. Extraño tu sonrisa, tus bromas, tu forma de reír, los morritos que ponías cuando no querías que te pusiera verdura, cuando estabas triste y te metías en mi cama xq no querias estar sola, cuando te daban miedo las tormentas; eras la unica que me aceptaba, aun con este aspecto, siempre decías que alguien me querría por como soy, lástima que estuvieras equivocada._ (Se fija en la hora_) Debo irme, pero no quiero volverla a ver._ (dicho esto se levantó y se fue volando hacia la torre T"

Fin POV

Llegó bastante tarde a la torre, solo estaban Robin y Raven en el salón viendo una película, sentados juntos y abrazados. Cuando le vieron, no se separaron, ya que él les dejó claro que no tenían xq sentirse molestos ni avergonzados, sino que les tenía envidia.

**Draco:** Hola.

**Raven:** Muy tarde no?

**Draco:** Quería estar solo.

**Robin:** Hay sobras en la nevera.

**Draco:** No tengo hambre.

**Robin:** Debes comer, llevas casi una semana comiendo el desayuno y poco más.

**Draco:** Lo siento Robin, pero no quiero discutir, me voy a dormir. (se fue a su habitación sin dejar hablar a la pareja)

**Raven:** Realmente le afectó lo de Star. Esa persona debió de ser muy importante para él.

**Robin:** Investigué en secreto sobre su pasado. La persona que lleva en el colgante es su hermana pequeña. La asesinaron. Despues del entierro, su casa fue incendiada y creyeron que fue él, por lo que fingió su muerte. Como nadie conocía su aspecto, entonces pudo ir como va ahora. Entiendo como se siente, yo estaría igual que él.

**Raven:** Yo tambien. Ojala pudieramos hacer algo para ayudarle.

Robin la miró con dulzura y ella odiaba que hiciera eso, ya que la derretía por dentro, los dos se besaron, apagaron la tele y se dirigieron a su habitación (asi llaman a la habitación de Raven, ya que la de Robin solo iban para hablar en privado), cerraron la puerta y ambos se iban quitando la ropa mientras se besaban desenfrenadamente. Cuando llegaron a la cama, solo estaban Robin con sus boxer y Raven con sus bragas, ambos rojos como tomates pero seguían con lo suyo. Robin la tendió delicadamente mientras la besaba, ella le abrazaba con una ternura propia de una niña que necesita ser consolada, y mientras se miraban y se decían cuanto se amaban, hiciero el acto propio de dos personas que se aman.

A la mañana siguiente, todos se despertaron, y vieron que Draco no estaba, habiendo una nota en la mesa, que decía que había ido a que le diera el aire y que volvería por la tarde.

**Cyborg:** A este que le pasa?

**Star:** Pues yo estoy muy bien así sin él. "Pero ya no tengo con quien discutir"

**Robin:** Y no se ha llevado comunicador. (en eso les llega un mensaje por la pantalla)

**Blackfire:** Hola a todos!

**Starfire:** Hermana, que haces llamando aquí?

**Blackfire:** Pues digamos que me han soltado y quería avisarte de que te iba a hacer una visita. No molesto verdad?

**Starfire:** Después de lo que me hiciste, debería no estarlo?

**Blackfire:** Si bueno lo siento, pero ya estoy como nueva. Llegaré allí por la tarde, espero que me perdoneis y si pudiera unirme a vosotros, mejor.

**Chico Bestia:** De eso ya hablaremos.

**Robin:** Si, cuando llegues ya se hablará.

La transmisión se cortó, dejando a todos preocupados. Si ya con Draco ya había preocupaciones, con la hermana de Star las tendrían mayores.

A la tarde…

Draco se encontraba en la montaña, mirando hacia ninguna parte, con la mirada perdida, cuando un objeto lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y se dirigió hacia él. Cuando llegó, vió una nave y al ver salir a su ocupante, se quedó extrañado.

**Draco:** Starfire???? Que te has hecho?

**Blackfire:** Conoces a mi hermana?

**Draco:** Hermana?

**Blackfire:** Eres un dragoniano no?

**Draco:** Tu también me vas a sermonear por mi raza?

**Blackfire:** No, por qué lo dices?

**Draco:** Tu hermana siempre lo hace. Pensé que sería cosa de familia.

**Blackfire:** Yo no soy como ella. Por cierto, me llamo Blackfire. Y tu? (tendiendole la mano)

**Draco:** Draco. Un placer. (le dice mientras le coge la mano. En ese roce ella sintió algo familiar)

**Blackfire:** Perdona que te pregunte esto, pero… eres dragoniano puro o eres mestizo?

**Draco:** Mestizo.

**Blackfire:** Qué eres aparte de dragoniano?

**Draco:** Si te lo dijera no me creerías. (La cara de Blackfire decía que la probara) Soy medio tamariano. (Esto pilló con la guardia baja a Blackfire) Mi madre era de tu raza, y murió cuando mi hermana y yo nacimos.

**Blackfire:** Lo siento. No lo sabía.

**Draco:** Descuida, no tienes la culpa. Me imagino que querrás ir a ver a tu hermana no?

**Blackfire:** Sí, pero aterricé aquí para no llamar la atención. Me puedes acompañar?

**Draco:** Iba a volver ahora, así que no me importa.

**Blackfire:** No eres como los dragonianos que dicen en los libros. Eras más amable.

**Draco:** Tu hermana dice todo lo contrario, pero gracias. Tu eres más amable que ella.

**Blackfire:** Jejejeje, bueno, nos vamos?

Dicho esto ambos se fueron volando hacia la torre T, la cual alcanzaron en media hora. Cuando llegaron, entraron pero los titanes se llevaron una sorpresa al verlos hablando tan animadamente.

**Starfire:** Hermana, que haces hablando con ese tipo?

**Blackfire:** A mi tambien me da mucho gusto verte, y con respecto a tu pregunta, hablo con mi amigo. Algún problema?

**Starfire:** Es un dragoniano, ese es el problema. (Draco comenzaba a mosquearse) Con lo bien que estaba yo sin verle la cara.

**Cyborg:** Star, te estas pasando.

**Raven (mirando a Draco):** Has estado dando una vuelta?

**Draco:** Si (dijo tajantemente mientras miraba a Star con mirada molesta)

**Blackfire:** Robin, te molesta si duermo con Draco?

**Todos (menos Draco):** Qué?!

**Starfire:** Hermana! No pienso dejar que duermas a su lado. A saber que te podría hacer.

**Draco (voz asesina):** Algo que me encantaría hacerte a ti.

**Blackfire:** Hermanita, se cuidar de mi mísma, y al contrario de lo que tu piensas, él es muy buena persona. Me extraña mucho que te dejes llevar solo por prejuicios. (Star desvía la mirada con desdén)

**Chico Bestia:** Bueno, que tal si nos relajamos un poco eh?

**Draco:** Paso, me voy a la sala de entrenamiento.

**Blackfire:** Espera, me ayudas a instalarme? (Draco la mira, suspira y se va con ella a que se instale)

**Starfire:** No creas que no te quitaré la vista de encima Draco.

Bueno, otro capítulo. Espero que te guste el fic Pegaso, porque me lo estoy currando. Blackfire aparece y da la sensación de que se lleva muy bien con Draco. Reviews por favor.

Pregunta: Quereis un DracoStar o un DracoBlackfire? No acepto el harem en este caso.

Próximo capítulo: Star celosa? Un beso con sentimiento.

Previews:

- Beso entre Draco y Blackfire

- Star se pone celosa

- El regreso de Terra

- Chico Bestia agradecido


	3. El regreso de Terra

**Capitulo 3: El regreso de Terra.**

Flash Back

**Blackfire:** Espera, me ayudas a instalarme? (Draco la mira, suspira y se va con ella a que se instale)

**Starfire:** No creas que no te quitaré la vista de encima Draco.

Fin del Flash Back

Tanto Draco como Blackfire se fueron a su cuarto, mientras que Star estaba echando humo por las orejas, ya que no le gustaba nada que su hermana estuviera tan cerca de él. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, se recriminó a sí misma, ya que ella no le soportaba, cuando un ruido la hizo ir al cuarto más rápido que inmediatamente, y lo que vió no le agradó nada. Draco estaba tumbado con su hermana encima de él, en una posición sumamente comprometedora; en cuanto se dieron cuenta, se separaron muy rápido y Draco se fue de allí, casi atropellando a Starfire, sin darle tiempo a reclamar nada.

**Blackfire:** Hermana, debes dejar de espiarme.

**Star:** Pero si no llego a venir, a saber que habría hecho.

**Blackfire:** No hubiera hecho nada. "_Lástima, porque no esta nada mal_" (ante eso se sonrojo)

**Star:** Hermana, no te gustará ese dragoniano verdad? (lo dice en tono de asco)

**Blackfire:** Hermana, solo haces escupirle veneno y no me sorprendería que algún día te de una paliza.

**Star:** No me haría nada.

**Blackfire (pensando para sí misma):** No lo sabes tu bien.

Mientras tanto, Draco se fue hacia la azotea, practicamente arrollando todo lo que se le ponía por medio, y eso incluía a los titanes. Ciborg que estaba ganando en un juego, le quito el mando con su paso y perdió, con lo que se puso a llorar; Chico Bestia estaba con su preciado tofu, cuando con el paso de Draco acabó no en un buen lugar; Raven estaba con su té pero se lo tiró encima cuando Draco pasó; y Robin estaba mirando la computadora cuando se fundió por la energía eléctrica de Draco. Todos le miraron con furia, la cual se desvaneció al ver la cara de cabreo que tenía encima y todos pudieron imaginarse de quien era la culpa. Fueron a verla y la vieron discutiendo con su hermana (no pongo la discusión porque me da pereza ahora mismo y no viene al cuento), con lo cual Robin se puso en medio y se "calmaron".

**Robin:** Se puede saber que ha pasado aquí para que Draco haya salido de aquí como ha salido?

**Blackfire:** Pregunta a doña "finolis".

**Star:** Que ese depravado un poco más y se aprovecha de mi hermana.

**Blackfire:** Cuantas veces te lo voy a repetir? Me caí y el me agarro pero se resbaló y caí encima de él, quedando como tu nos vistes. Es que eres dura de mollera o qué?

**Raven:** Star, no puedes seguir así. Cualquier día puedes provocar algo de lo que te arrepentirás.

**Cyborg:** Además, a ti que te importa si está con tu hermana? No dices que no puedes ni verlo?

**Star:** Y no lo puedo ni ver, ni cerca mío ni de mi hermana.

**Robin:** Pues se acabó, Draco dormirá en la habitación contigua, así no tendré más dolores de cabeza contigo Star. (dice mientras se soba las sienes)

**Chico Bestia:** Por favor, dejad de discutir y vamos a darnos un atracón de tofu.

**Cyborg:** QUE NO NOS GUSTA EL TOFU!!!!!!!!!! QUE NO TE ENTERASSSS!!!!!!!

Nota del autor: ¬¬ y estos siguen con lo del tofu, me voy a tomar un café…………… Ahora sigo con el fic, que ya se me han calmado los nervios por lo del tofu.

Draco se fue a un lugar de la ciudad que estaba desierta, y estaba destrozandolo todo, ya Star le estaba sacando de sus casillas y si no lo pagaba con algo, acabaría haciendo daño a alguién, aunque no le importaría descargarse con ella. Cuando estaba algo más tranquilo, siguió dando una vuelta, hasta que se detuvo en un lugar y se puso a mirar a ningun sitio.

Pupum… pupum… pupum…

Un ruido lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones y dirigió la vista a donde procedía ese ruido, el cual pudo reconocer como un latido muy débil, hasta que divisó una estatua de una chica con el simbolo de los titans.

**Draco:** "Petrificada? Bueno, la despetrifico y sigo con lo mío"

Pensado esto, le lanzó una llamarada roja, seguida de una blanca (que cristalizó la jaula) culminado con una descarga eléctrica, la cual produjo una polvareda. Cuando se disipó, la antes estatua quedó como una chica de 17 años, pelo rubio que le llegaba por los tobillos y la ropa le quedaba bastante pequeña.

**Terra:** Pero que hago aquí? Y porque estoy casi sin ropa?

**Draco:** Toma. (dicho esto le tiró una manta que había por alli) Tapate con eso Terra.

**Terra:** Cómo sabes mi nombre? (Draco le señaló el lugar en donde estaba antes) Ya lo entiendo, han pasado 5 años. Tengo que ir a ver a Chico Bestia.

**Draco:** Te llevo?

**Terra:** Gracias, aun no puedo moverme muy bien.

Draco no dijo nada, simplemente la cogió en brazos, acto que hizo que se sonrojara Terra, emprendió el vuelo gracias a unos poderosos aleteos de sus alas y llegaron a la torre, la cual estaba como siempre, tranquila hasta que apareciera Star. Vió a Chico Bestia y le iba a gastar una broma.

**Draco:** Chico Bestia, aquí hay una damisela preguntando por ti. (Terra se sonroja más de lo normal)

**Chico Bestia:** Ein? (Cuando ve a Terra, se queda como en babia, los ojos se le pusieron como corazoncitos, se transformó en lobo y comenzó a aullar, luego en perro y empezo a jadear con la lengua y despues se convirtió en gato y se puso sobre ella y comenzó a frotarse mientras ronroneaba)

**Draco:** Te bajo Terra? (ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza)

Una vez bajada, Terra abrazó a Chico Bestia, lo que hizo que Draco se alejara del lugar, hacia la azotea y se sentó mirando la puesta de sol, mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla, cosa que le sorprendió.

**Draco (pensando):** "A quien trato de engañar, les envidio, a Robin y a Raven, y ahora a Chico Bestia y a Terra. Esta claro que aquí no tengo nada."

Y con ese pensamiento, se fue adentro y se metió en su habitación, sorprendiendo a todos, incluso a las tamarianas.

A las 3 de la madrugada, Draco salió de su habitación con un saco con sus pocas pertenencias, y levitando para no despertar a nadie, abrió la ventana, dejo una nota y se fue. A la mañana siguiente, se despertaron todos y fueron a la cocina, discutieron por el tofu (como siempre) y al final Blackfire hacía el desayuno, hasta que se percató de la nota de Draco, la cogió, la leyó y se quedó sin habla. Los demás se extrañaron y Star cogió la nota y en cuanto la leyó, dio saltos de alegría ya que sus dolores de cabeza se habían ido. Los otros seguían sin entender y al leer la nota, comprendieron que tenían que buscarlo, incluyendo Terra (que estaba acaramelada como Chico Bestia), ya que una le debía la vida y el otro le debía un gran favor. La nota decía lo siguiente:

"_Hola Titans, siento comunicar que mi estancia aquí es no necesaria, hay demasiada felicidad para la que estoy acostumbrado a soportar. No os culpo si os enfadais o molestais conmigo, pero he decidido irme para no volver, encontrar al tipo que busco y dejar este mundo para siempre, ya que sentido no le encuentro a mi existencia. Espero que todos seais felices, y espero que Star esté contenta, el dragoniano desaparecerá de su vista para siempre. Adiós a todos y os deseo lo mejor._

_Atte. Draco_"

Todos salieron corriendo a buscarlo, menos Star, que no quería ir, pero su hermana la cogió y la obligó a buscar también. Se separaron y buscaron por toda la ciudad pero no lo encontraron. Raven y Blackfire fueron a donde dejó la última su nave, mientras que los demás iban a buscar en los alrededores de la ciudad y en los suburbios. Cuando llegaron al bosque, vieron que estaba entre quemado, calcinado, cristalizado, arañado, congelado,… un conjunto de imágenes que les dieron a entender que estaban contemplando el escenario de una batalla. Se dirigieron hacia donde había más desastre y en el centro vieron a Draco completamente malherido e inconsciente, Blackfire llamó a los demás mientras Raven intentaba curarlo, sin mucho éxito. Los demás llegaron en media hora y trasladaron a Draco hacia la torre y lo pusieron en la sala de curación, en donde comenzaron a curar todas sus heridas.

1 semana después…

Ha pasado una semana desde que Draco apareció inconsciente y no había despertado aún, los demás estaban que no sabían que hacer: Robin no podía concentrarse en nada, Raven era incapaz de meditar, Chico Bestia y Terra estaban deprimidos y no había ningún chiste malo, Cyborg no había reparado nada ni jugado a los videojuegos, mientras que las hermanas tamarianas estaban una triste y la otra no sabía que pensar.

**Star (pensando):** Me pasé con él quizá? Quizá mi hermana tiene razón y deba darle una oportunidad? Qué debo hacer?

**Blackfire (pensando):** No puedo dejar de pensar en él. Por qué tuvo que pasar esto? Por qué decia en la nota que había demasiada felicidad para él? Será por lo de Robin y Raven y Terra con Chico Bestia? Por qué no quiere ser feliz? Ojala pudiera ayudarle (Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba, le llegó la verdad) Ahora lo entiendo, se siente solo, no le encuentra sentido a nada, no tiene nada por lo que luchar y esforzarse, nada que le motive, y …creo que estoy enamorada de ese dragoncito. Ojala te despiertes pronto.

En ese momento se escucha la puerta, y se ve a Draco salir por ella (con mucha dificultad), los demás se sorprenden y Blackfire fue la primera en ayudarle, aunque como pesaba mucho, necesitó la ayuda de Terra. Entre las dos lo pusieron en el sofá, pero se dieron cuenta de que estaba inconsciente, debía de estar soñando algo en su subconsciente, y Raven decidió meterse en su mente (algo que no le agradaba nada), pero no estuvo ni 1 minuto dentro cuando salió.

**Robin:** Qué pasa Raven?

**Raven (sudando):** Dolor, mucho dolor, tiene tanto dolor dentro que no podría soportarlo mucho. Pero he visto su sufrimiento, su dolor, lo que le carcome por dentro. El tipo que busca en su mitad oscura, la parte sanguinaria del dragoniano que solo desea la destrucción de todo por simple placer, y fue él el que le arrebató a su hermana.

Todos se sorprendieron ante tal aclaración, ahora entendían porque no podía hablar de su hermana, se sentía responsable de su muerte ya que fue una parte suya la que la mató. Blackfire se quedó junto a él toda la tarde, sujetando su mano, intentando transmitir el amor que sentía por él, llegando la noche, ella no cenó, no podía, hasta que llegando las 5 de la mañana, se despertó cuando sintió que su mano estaba siendo apretada. Miro a Draco y vió que se estaba despertando.

Draco (voz débil): Donde estoy?

**Blackfire:** DRACO! (le abraza impulsivamente)

**Draco:** Auchh, Blackfire, que eso duele.

**Blackfire:** Idiota (Draco se queda desconcertado) Idiota idiota idiota. (Comienza a llorar) No vuelvas a cometer esa locura nunca más. (Esconde su rostro contra su pecho) No sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti. (Draco mira hacia ninguna parte)

**Draco:** Por qué preocuparse por alguien que no sirve para nada?

**Blackfire:** Porque te quiero tonto. (acto seguido le besó)

Esto desconcertó a Draco, pero en ese besó sintió una calidez que no sentía desde hacia tiempo, una sensación de necesidad vital, no podía describirlo, pero se dejó llevar, hasta que los dos se separaron y se vieron a los ojos.

**Blackfire:** Prometeme que no me dejarás nunca, por favor.

**Draco:** No puedo prometer nada, pero lo intentaré.

Bueno, se acabó el capítulo. Gracias por los reviews, aunque sean solo dos, me animan a seguir escribiendo. Próximo capítulo: El regreso de Drake.

Previews:

- Se conocerá al lado oscuro de Draco

- La discordia entre los padres de Blackfire y Draco por su relación

- Star esta confundida internamente

- Una batalla que se avecina


	4. El regreso de Drake 1ª parte

**Capitulo 4: El regreso de Drake.**

A la mañana siguiente Draco se levantó con dificultad, pero cuando vió lo que le dificultaba, se le apareció en su rostro una sonrisa: era Blackfire, durmiendo a su lado. Sino fuera porque estaba medio tapada con una de las alas de él, podría ver todo su cuerpo en su máximo apogeo; la noche anterior habían intentado hacer el amor, pero él no estaba aun preparado, por lo que lo posponieron. Blackfire abrió pesadamente sus ojos y vió a Draco, el cual se sonrojo un poco y apartó la mirada, ella sonrió ante ese gesto, se quitó el ala que la cubría y se acurrucó a su lado, causando el sonrojo inmediato del dragoniano.

**Blackfire:** Has dormido bien?

**Draco (sumamente nervioso):** Creo que sí, y tu?

**Blackfire:** De maravilla, no sabía que fueras tan cálido. (Este comentario hace que se sonroje, intenta levantarse, pero se da cuenta de que si se levanta, ella quedaría expuesta, mostrando su casi desnudez)

Draco: Deberías taparte, no quiero discusiones con tu hermana de buena mañana.

Blackfire le mira con carita de corderito degollado, pero Draco al parecer es inmune a esa mirada, haciendo que ella se fuera a su habitación, seguida de él, que seguía tapandola con sus alas. Cuando entró, él se fue hacia la terraza, viendo allí arriba a Starfire. Ella se giró y le miró a los ojos, causando la sorpresa de Draco: ella estaba confundida.

**Starfire:** Ya te encuentras mejor?

**Draco:** Considerando como estaba hace unas horas, si.

**Starfire:** Menos mal, mi hermana estaba muy preocupada, no quiso cenar ni nada.

**Draco:** Hablaré con ella para que no se vuelva a saltar una comida.

**Starfire:** Por qué te fuiste de esa manera?

**Draco:** Eso de momento solo una persona es merecedora de saberlo Star.

**Starfire:** Lo sé (mira hacia el suelo, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo), lamento haberme comportado tan mal contigo.

**Draco:** ¡!

**Starfire:** Te juzgué mal y lo siento. Podrás perdonarme, Draco?

Draco se quedó paralizado ante tal declaración, jamás nadie le había pedido perdón de esa manera, y tenía que medir sus palabras, ya que parecía que Star fuera a llorar de un momento a otro. La miró fijamente a los ojos, suspiró y se fue acercando a ella. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, le puso una mano en su hombro, intentando tranquilizarla.

**Draco:** De sabios es el reconocer que uno estaba equivocado. (Star se sorprende) Sí, te perdono.

Ante esto, Star le abrazó muy contenta, pero es apartada de inmediato por Draco. Él le recordó que ahora estaba con su hermana y no quería que ella malinterpretara ese abrazo, pero por azares del destino, Blackfire estaba justo detrás y pudo ver con lujo de detalles todo.

**Blackfire:** Hermana, que estás haciendo con mi novio?

Si a Draco le hubieran puesto una bomba atómica en su oido y la hubiesen detonado, ni siquiera se habría enterado, aquella palabra le había dejado fuera de combate. Star se puso a mover las manos rapidamente dando a entender que nada raro, haciendo que Blackfire se riera un poco ante el comportamiento infantil de su hermana pequeña.

**Blackfire:** Tranquila hermana, se que no hacías nada. De hecho escuché como te disculpabas.

**Starfire:** Lo siento hermana. (dice agachando la cabeza).

**Blackfire:** El que sí se ha quedado de piedra ha sido él. (le dice mientras apunta con su dedo índice a Draco, el cual estaba como petrificado, mirando hacia el horizonte) Y a ti que te pasa?

**Draco:** Le siento.

**Starfire:** Lo sientes? El qué?

**Blackfire:** No será…

**Draco:** Si.

Starfire no se demoró y fue a avisar a más de uno a sus habitaciones, Cyborg estaba durmiendo con un osito de peluche, provocando que se riera bastante; Chico Bestia estaba en forma de gato acurrucado en el pecho de Terra, la cual le tenía cogido protectoramenet; y por último a Robin y Raven, los cuales los pilló cubiertos por una sábana, deduciendo que estarían ligeros de ropa (Ryoga: Di desnudos y punto. Fernando: Callate!) Cuando todos se levantaron, se dirigieron a la terraza, y pudieron ver, o jurarían ver que de Draco se veían salir de su cuerpo destellos eléctricos.

**Robin:** Qué ocurre?

**Draco:** Se acerca.

**Raven:** Tu mitad oscura? (Draco asiente)

En pocos minutos, aparece frente a ellos de un remolino negro otro dragoniano, igual que Draco, pero con la diferencia de que sus ojos son rojos como la sangre (recuerden que Draco los tiene amarillos).

**¿?:** Cuanto tiempo no Draco?

Draco: …

**¿?:** Sigues tan hablador como siempre, jejejeje (risa maquiavolica)

**Draco:** Grrrr. (Draco se estaba enfadando, pero una mano tranquilizadora se junta con la suya)

**Blackfire:** Tranquilo. (Draco la miró y se tranquilizó un poco)

**¿?:** Vaya, te has abierto de nuevo. Y nada menos que con una tamariana, esto será divertido. Me encantará matarla y hacerte sufrir de nuevo.

Este simple comentario encendió la ira de Draco, provocando que un aura de color albino le cubriera, además de varios rayos alrededor de su cuerpo, su pelo se erizaba y se ponía de color blanco, naciendo desde la raiz hasta llegar a las puntas, todo su cuerpo se abrillantó, sin perder su color moreno, mientras que de sus antebrazos surgían como escamas puntiagudas, formando como la mitad de un arpón; sus ojos pasaron de ser de pupilas amarillas a ser blancos completamente, pero sin perder el iris negro afilado cual felino. Cuando terminó todo esto, se podía ver a alguien completamente nuevo, las alas de Draco estaban más vigorizadas, y en la parte más alta de estas habían sobresalido más garras óseas.

**¿?:** Vaya, me parece que se ha enfadado.

Draco (con voz poseída): Osa acercarte a ella, y te juro que te faltara infierno para esconderte.

**¿?:** Jajajajajaja, eso no te lo crees ni tu mismo Draco, o debería decir Drake?

Draco: Drake fue el ser que tu y yo formamos una vez, pero pienso destruirte.

**¿?:** Intentalo mientras puedas, pero ahora no. No estoy de humor, asi que me iré, pero te digo algo, dentro de un año volveré, y esta vez te haré sufrir hasta lo impensable. Adiós, mi lado débil. MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA. (En eso desaparece en un haz de luz negro)

Bueno, la primera parte de este capítulo ya está aquí. En la siguiente parte, la discusión entre los padres de Star y Blackfire y Draco. Dejen sus reviews.


	5. Nota

Hola a todos. En contra de la nueva censura que FF quiere hacer sobre los fanfics, he creado un foro destinado a los usuarios que estén en contra. Esta es la pagina.

exodofanfiction . creatuforo foro . html

Copiar el enlace en el navegador y quitar los espacios. Hay que registrarse obligatoriamente.


End file.
